<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>when i’m down on my knees, you’re how i pray by parkblues</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24160357">when i’m down on my knees, you’re how i pray</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkblues/pseuds/parkblues'>parkblues</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Asmodeus Getting the Love He Deserves™, Crying, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:41:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24160357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkblues/pseuds/parkblues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I used to be magnificent, you know?” he murmurs quietly, sounding almost ashamed, “ ‘<em>Jewel of the Heavens</em>’, they used to call me.” Asmodeus pulls away to look you into your eyes mournfully, choking on another sob “I was <em>revered</em>,” his voice hitches before he whispers brokenly, a stray tear tumbling down his cheek, “<em>I was loved</em>.”</p><p>or</p><p>you and asmodeus were happy together. at least that’s what you thought until you started waking up in the middle of the night alone, your lover nowhere to be seen. after waking up to an empty bed for the umpteenth time, you decide enough is enough and seek him out. what you find is not what you expect.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asmodeus &amp; Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>291</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>when i’m down on my knees, you’re how i pray</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When your bleary eyes blink open, you are met with the unwelcome sight of an empty bed. You reach out and pat the vacant space next to you, stomach sinking when the coolness of the silk sheets seeps into your palm; the warm body you sought had left long before you awoke. Swallowing the unsettling feeling in your throat, you take in a deep inhale, the faint aroma of roses that hung in the room engulfing your senses before you sit up. You see your D.D.D lying on the side-table and one tap by your finger illuminates the screen, the bright ‘<em>2:57 am</em>’ on display confirming your suspicion about how late it was. With a heavy heart, you sigh. This was the third time this week you had woken up alone in the middle of the night. </p><p>Heaving another sigh in an attempt to alleviate the tightness that had formed in your chest, you look around the room, searching for any sign of the demon you were looking for. Immediately, your gaze falls onto the balcony door which was left slightly ajar, allowing the moonlight to pour into the room. Almost as if on cue, a chilly gust of wind pushes the door further open, the cool air bestowing a frosty kiss upon your warm skin. You shiver, skin breaking into gooseflesh as you stand to your feet, legs wobbling due to the activities that occurred earlier in the night. You lean down to scoop a discarded hoodie from the carpeted floor, tugging it on along with the pair of panties you had worn earlier, before you head for the gaping door which all but beckons you with the promise of finding the demon who had been plaguing your mind.  </p><p>One step out onto the cold tiles of the balcony causes you to shudder once more, momentarily distracting you from the million thoughts that were running through your head. The bite of the cold causes you to curse lightly under your breath, burrowing your chin deeper into the collar of the hoodie for warmth. You are instantly met with the strong scent of your lover’s cologne and you cannot help but sigh forlornly when you recall his distant behaviour over the past couple weeks. Just how did it come to this? For months you both were inseparable, practically attached to the hip, and now here you are, waking up alone in a cold bed, feeling more alone than ever. </p><p>You had never heeded any attention to the barrage of warnings that bombarded you after your relationship with the aforementioned demon became public knowledge. Everyone knew that it had been a while since he had been in a committed relationship, so long in fact that it became the punchline of many jokes made in response to the rumours regarding your affair. You knew better than to listen to the words of others. However, it had just been over two weeks since you both had exchanged ‘<em>I love you</em>’s, and given his current behaviour you could not help but feel insecure about what this meant for your relationship. Completely consumed by your gloomy train of thought, you almost miss the figure tucked away in the corner of the balcony. </p><p>“Ah, my sweet little petal”, a familiar deep voice coos, the warmth behind the words washing over your frozen flesh, “what are you doing up at this hour?”</p><p>There he was in the flesh, the demon who had your heart in the palm of his delicate manicured hands. Bathed in the moonlight, he looked ethereal in just a pair of black silk boxers, lounging comfortably on a velvet chaise with a glass of what you were sure was one of the Devildom’s most expensive liquors nursed in his hand. His amber orbs bore into you, practically staring through your soul. There was an unidentifiable emotion clouding his eyes and combined with the small glum smile dancing on his lips, he looked sombre. He was a vision, and you could not help but think he was sculpted by the hands of Michelangelo himself; at that very moment, you were reminded of just how fitting his title as the ‘<em>Jewel of the Heavens</em>’ was.</p><p>“I could ask you the same thing,” you murmur softly as you take a couple of tentative steps towards him, “<em>the </em>Asmodeus staying up late and risking damage to his beautiful skin?” You tease him weakly, but the underlying concern is evident in the undertone of your voice, while your sleep-laced eyes worriedly scrutinise him. At your words, you swear you see a pained expression flicker across his face before he composes himself. He offers you no words in response and his uncharacteristic silence only serves to unsettle you further.</p><p>“Asmo,” the affectionate nickname rolls off your tongue, molasses sweet, gently but silently urging him to say anything at all.</p><p>Instead of replying to you, he looks off into the distance, avoiding your gaze entirely. He sits up, only to down the remnants of liquor as though it was a shot of Demonus, and then perches the empty crystal glass on the table beside the chaise. He grips the edge of the table tightly, knuckles white as you hear him take in a desperate intake of breath, and you can actually see how his form shakes with the intensity of it. </p><p>“Asmodeus,” you plead, taking the remaining steps to the chaise, placing a hand on his bare shoulder, “baby, what’s wrong?” He shudders at your touch, almost flinching away from you. You call his name once more, desperately, and when he looks at you, you feel your heart shatter all over again. He looked so small and vulnerable, unshed tears flooding his watery eyes, shoulders hunched over. You let out a small gasp, “Oh, Asmo.” You sit beside him, wrapping an arm around his slightly trembling shoulders, a sorrowful cry ripping from his throat as he collapses into your embrace. </p><p>“<em>How could you love me?</em>” he lets out a haggard sob into the crook of your neck, voice broken and raw as tears uncontrollably pour down his flushed cheeks.  </p><p>The abruptness of the question hits you like a blow to the face and temporarily renders you speechless. Your concerned expression morphs into one of uncertainty as you delicately question him, “What do you mean?” </p><p>“I <em>mean</em>,” his voice hardens, hiccuping slightly, “All I have is my beauty and power.” Burrowing his nose in the crevice between your throat and clavicle, he takes in another shaky breath as more of his tears fall onto your flesh. </p><p>“Everyone loves me,” he grounds out almost bitterly, scoffing against your skin, “but, they don’t. Not really.” His voice becomes unsteady and disturbingly despondent as you card your fingers through his mussed chocolate tresses in an effort to soothe him, “They only <em>think </em>they love me because of my power.” </p><p>“I used to be magnificent, you know?” he murmurs quietly, sounding almost ashamed, “ ‘<em>Jewel of the Heavens</em>’, they used to call me.” Asmodeus pulls away to look you into your eyes mournfully, choking on another sob “I was <em>revered</em>,” his voice hitches before he whispers brokenly, a stray tear tumbling down his cheek, “<em>I was loved</em>.”</p><p>“And now?” he laughs sardonically, “Now, here I am.” He spits out disgustedly, sneering to himself,  “A <em>disgrace</em>.”</p><p>Asmodeus’ face crumples as more tears flood from his bloodshot eyes, “Someone so far beyond <em>deserving </em>of love that I need the power to forcibly elicit it from others.” He heaves through a sob, “So, just how could <em>you</em>, the one who sees me for just <em>what</em> I am,” he all but whimpers out, “How could you <em>possibly </em>harbour any love for the faded jewel no longer worthy of the heavens?” His voice cracks as he raises a trembling hand to cup your cheek and it is only then that you realise you are crying as well. </p><p>“Oh, Asmodeus,” you cradle his face with both your hands, tenderly, thumbs gently brushing away the tears tumbling down his cheeks. “How could I <em>not </em>love you?”, you shift from beside him, throwing your legs astride his thighs. You lean your forehead against his, gently shushing his cries as your own tears cling to your lashes. </p><p>You litter his face with soft chaste kisses, each more tender than the last. A kiss to the forehead, “How could I not love the one who made me want to love myself?” A kiss on one cheek, “How could I not love the one who taught me what love is?” A kiss on the other, “How could I not love the one who makes my every single day in the world better?”</p><p>“My sweet Asmodeus,” you finally press a kiss to his supple lips, “you are the sun, shining brighter than any jewel ever could.” You gaze into his eyes ardently, “I love <em>you</em>. Not for any other reason than for who you are.”</p><p>At your words, it’s like something inside him completely shatters, “I don’t deserve you,” he bawls. “I don’t deserve to be loved by you,” hiccuping, his lithe frame shakes with each sob as he latches his arms tightly around you. </p><p>“You <em>deserve</em> all the love in the world, Asmodeus,” you tut at him, kissing his brow, “And if you ever think you don’t, I’ll remind you.”</p><p>You feel him stiffen beneath you before he shoots up, cupping your face, pressing a harsh searing kiss against your lips. “I love you,” he gasps, pressing his lips insistently against yours, “I love you, I love you, I love you.” </p><p>He pulls away to kiss your forehead, “I don’t know what I did to deserve your love,” he presses a kiss to your cold-bitten nose, “but I will spend every day of my life loving you to prove to you that I am worthy of it.”</p><p>You cannot help but cry more at his words, relief flooding through your veins. Unable to stop yourself, you throw your arms around his shoulders, slumping against him. “Is this why you’ve been away in the night?” you ask in a small voice. Surprised, he looks down at you with furrowed brows,“You noticed?”</p><p>You tuck your face into the crook of his neck and inhale deeply through your nose, working up the nerve to utter the words that had been sitting in your throat for weeks. “I…I’ve woken up a few nights and you weren’t there,” you admit, hesitantly. “I thought you had some regrets about all this,” you suck in a quivering sigh, “About <em>us</em>.” Unwilling to look at him, you keep your face firmly tucked away, “I’m sorry. I should have asked you earlier, but,” your voice grows quieter, “I was <em>scared</em>.” </p><p>Asmodeus is deathly silent, and you feel your heart plummet to the floor. You open your mouth to say literally anything to change the subject, your insecurities practically suffocating you, but before you can, he growls out, “That won’t do.”</p><p>Before you can utter another word, he grips your chin and lifts your face up so his lips can devour yours in a hungry kiss, his free hand digging into the flesh of your hip. You let out a surprised gasp, allowing him to sneak his tongue in your parted mouth. It takes you a moment to gather your wits before you kiss him back with the same frevor, whimpering when his hands slide down to roughly grab the pert globes of your ass, giving them a harsh teasing squeeze. </p><p>Asmodeus kisses you silly, not stopping for a second until your mind was numb from all the pleasure coursing through your veins, and you were only able to focus on his scalding touch against your skin. Parting with a pant for air, he lets out a deep throaty chuckle when you whine at the loss of contact. </p><p>“Clearly, I need to be punished for making my master feel like I was anything but <em>hers</em>,” he coyly hums, a sultry smirk dancing on his lips, all traces of his earlier sorrow erased. There is a familiar lustful gleam in his eyes and you feel your face flush under his heated stare. His honeyed voice burns deep with the promise of more to come, “But, first I think I should just show her how much I belong to her. <em>Just as she belongs to me</em>.”</p><p>He barely gives you a second to register his words, arms snaking over your thighs for a firm grip, hoisting you up against his hips and standing to his feet. You yelp, clinging desperately to his bare torso, unable to stop the giggle that tears from your throat. At the melodic chime, he joins you with his own mellifluous laugh as he carefully carries you inside to the bed, where he fully intends on making good on his promise for the rest of the night. </p><p>As Asmodeus plops you on the bed, playfully collapsing on top of you while you both giggle uncontrollably between tender kisses, you cannot help but think how lucky you were to have him in your life. Perhaps you didn’t have the best relationship, but you knew as long as you had each other, you both would be okay.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>my contribution to asmo appreciation week !!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>